


Just Needed to See You

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional pain, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh babe," Danny breathed, pulling the taller man into his arms.<br/>"Danny... I need... Please, I..." Steve pleaded, gripping the blond hard.<br/>"I know. Come on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Needed to See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gem1n12505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/gifts).



> For my beloved Donna xx  
> Just a little smut to tide us all over :)  
> Comments are Muse food so please leave some. Thank you :)  
> Enjoy

It wasn't a loud knock. In fact, it was barely a knock at all. It sounded like someone had struck the door softly then was simply too exhausted to do it again. But Danny had been so jumpy since Steve had called earlier in the day. His partner had sounded...wrong somehow, off kilter. Steve never sounded like that. 

Rolling out of the bed he wasn't really sleeping in, Danny stalked to the door, yanking it open. Steve was slumped against the door frame, broad shoulders hunched, arms wrapped tight around his stomach, head bowed.  
"Steve? What's wrong? What happened?" Danny demanded, reaching out to grip those strong arms. Steve was trembling.

"Shelburne..." Steve mumbled.  
"Shelburne what?" the blond asked after a long pause. He didn't like the way Steve was curled in on himself, holding himself like he was afraid he would fall apart.  
"Shelburne is my mom," the big man choked out. "She's alive. She's been alive all this time."  
Danny froze, stunned by the implications. His expression softened as he pulled Steve inside his apartment, forcing the hunched figure towards to couch.

"Sit. You need a drink and I don't mean one of the fruit, veg and vitamin variety."  
As Danny moved to go into the tiny kitchen, one of Steve's big hands wrapped round his wrist, tugging him to a stop. Danny studied the darkness in those lovely eyes, the hurt, confusion and need.  
"Oh babe," Danny breathed, pulling the taller man into his arms.  
"Danny... I need... Please, I..." Steve pleaded, gripping the blond hard.  
"I know. Come on."

Walked backwards slowly, Danny lead the SEAL to his tiny bedroom, smiling gently, leading the big man by the hand. They had been lovers for a while now and the blond always knew what Steve needed. After a slow day Steve needed action, a fast, hard fuck that got the blood pumping. After a hard day he needed slow, gentle love making that eased the tension. Tonight he just needed Danny. Danny's soft voice, gentle touch, his warmth and comfort.

"Take you clothes off and hop in the shower, babe. You were on that plane for a long time," Danny instructed, fishing a towel out of the drawer. Before he could turn back, Steve's arms wound round his waist, hands locking over his stomach.  
"Come with me," the dark haired man pleaded. Nodding slightly Danny grabbed another towel and lead the way into the bathroom. He placed the towels on the counter and switched on the water, all the while aware of Steve's eyes on him.

He'd picked this apartment mainly for the bathroom. It was the biggest room in the place, beautifully fitted with a huge tub and an equally huge shower.   
Stripping off, danny turned to find Steve still hunched up, fully clothed. With gentle words and slow movements, he pulled Steve's shoes, socks, shirt and cargoes from his lithe body, ushering him into the shower. The warm water rushed over all that perfect, tanned skin, all the taut muscles relaxing slowly.

Stepping under the spray, Danny gasped as Steve's hands slid round to grip his ass, jerking the blond flush against him.   
"I need you, Danno. I want to fuck you."  
"Alright, babe, whatever you need," the detective agreed, tilting his face up for a kiss.

Groaning, Steve slammed his mouth against Danny's, desperately needing to taste the blond man. He swept his tongue along the blond's, swallowing his moans. The noises danny made drove Steve wild and he bucked hard, cock sliding snugly along Danny's, gasping as they began moving faster and faster. Spinning the smaller man to face the wall, out of the stream of water, the SEAL fumbled for the lube they'd taken to keeping in here for these occasions.

Pouring a generous amount on to his fingers, nipping and licking the water off golden skin, two of Steve's long, dexterous fingers thrust into his lover's tight hole. Danny cried out, hands scrabbling on the slick tiles, hips pumping back on the talented digits.  
"Danny... I... I want to..." Steve panted, so tangled up inside he couldn't get his words out.  
"Whatever you need, Steve, anything. Do it," the small man groaned, cheek pressed to the cool tile wall, legs spread in silent invitation. 

Slicking more lube along his throbbing cock, the tall man lined up and pushed into Danny, not stopping until he was balls deep. Without giving Danny a chance to adjust he started moving, thrusting in and out fast, gripping the slim hips hard enough to bruise. Knowing that his lover needed this, Danny could only hang on and enjoy the ride. He cried out as Steve's long, thick dick rubbed his prostate, his own erection leaking, twitching hard with every thrust.

"I'm gonna cum in you so hard, Danny," Steve growled, pounding in even deeper. The deep rasp of the SEAL's voice, the way his hands dug into the sharp bones on Danny's hips, the feel of all that muscle and that glorious cock, had the blond man on the edge of orgasm.  
"Come on, Danno, cum for me," Steve breathed, freeing one hand to wrap around the blond's cock and jerk it fast. The orgasm that burst from him made Danny's vision white out. All his muscles went tight as his cum splashed over Steve's hand and the wall. Dimly he felt Steve jerk, heat flooding into him as his lover came deep inside his ass.

They slid to the floor in a heap, panting.  
"Thank you," Steve murmured, pressing soft kisses to Danny's neck and shoulders. "Thank you for always reminding me that I have a home and a ohana to come back to, no matter what."  
Danny wriggled round in Steve's lap, nestling under his chin.   
"Anytime, big guy."


End file.
